memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee
Coffee was an Earth beverage, produced from bean-like seeds of several types of coffee plant. There were also a number of comparable beverages from other planets that were also considered to be "coffee". Basic Earth coffee was generally served hot and was a deep brown in color, though it could be modified in countless ways – served frozen or cold, with cream, sugar, or any number of flavorings. It was usually high in the stimulant caffeine, and was used by many for these properties, especially in the morning. History In 1986, Doctor had used a coffeemaker to make coffee in his office. The coffeepot was nearly half full with the beverage. ( ) In 2000, Henry Janeway offered Shannon O'Donnell decaf, expecting her to be disappointed, but she accepted it graciously. ( ) The alien trader D'Marr, who was introduced to coffee in 2151, thought it to be "excellent". Upon learning this, Captain Jonathan Archer, who was bartering with D'Marr, offered to have wrap him up 10 kilograms of coffee in exchange for the location of a shipwreck. ( ) The next year, Sub-Commander T'Pol took coffee, in a thermos, to Captain Archer's quarters aboard , in an effort to rouse him from the mind-altering effects of a specific kind of radiation from a trinary star system. After washing Archer fully clothed under an ensuite shower stall, T'Pol poured some of the coffee into the cup from the top of the thermos and helped him drink it. Once he tasted the beverage, a slightly disgusted Archer formed the opinion it was "lousy coffee," though he continued to drink it nonetheless. ( ) While Arkonian pilot Zho'Kaan was trying to rouse Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker in 2152, Tucker groggily noted, "''I'm no good until I've had my coffee." ( ) Jonathan Archer ordered coffee with cream from the drink dispenser in the mess hall while waiting to find Arctic One, which had been assimilated by the Borg. ( ) When Lieutenant Talas was assigned to assist Malcolm Reed with repairs to Enterprise, she found him drinking coffee in the mess hall. ( ) In an illusion created by the Talosians in 2254, Vina asked Christopher Pike if he wanted coffee. She said the coffee was in a thermos that was hooked to a saddle. ( ) When helmsman Lee Kelso visited Gary Mitchell in the sickbay of the in 2265, Kelso did so during a coffee break. ( ) Some junior officers aboard the USS Enterprise had a low opinion of the ship's coffee in 2267. When Charlene Masters offered coffee to her colleague, he joked, "Is that an order, lieutenant?" Yeoman Rand's brew, phaser-heated when the galley lost power, was more welcome on the bridge in a time of crisis. ( ) When Hikaru Sulu and his landing party were stranded on the freezing surface of planet Alfa 177, he asked that the Enterprise lower down a pot of hot coffee on a long rope. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk sometimes enjoyed coffee, but in 2268, he was dismayed when tribbles that had infested the Enterprise got into his chicken sandwich and coffee that had ordered from a food synthesizer. ( ) The Scalosian delivered an agent in a cup of coffee that accelerated James T. Kirk into the Scalosian time frame. ( ) Some believed coffee was capable of curing drunkenness or a hangover, as Dr. Leonard McCoy indicated in 2293; following an unsettling dinner with Klingon chancellor Gorkon on the in that year, McCoy planned to find himself a pot of black coffee. ( ) In 2367, Miles O'Brien had been drinking too much coffee and was trying to cut back. ( ) In 2368, Cadet Wesley Crusher invited Robin Lefler over to his quarters for a cup of coffee; she joined him for dinner instead. ( ) While Jean-Luc Picard was most known for being fond of Earl Grey tea, his preferred breakfast menu, often shared with Beverly Crusher, was coffee and a croissant. ( ) In 2369, after Commander Benjamin Sisko ordered coffee from a replicator on ops, he yelled at Chief Miles O'Brien, having thought that the chief had repaired the replicator. Later, O'Brien ordered a "Hot coffee, black, double sweet," and was surprised about the good coffee. ( ) While discussing the crew evaluation in 2370 in Ten Forward, a tired Commander Riker ordered two coffees from Ben, a waiter, for himself and Counselor Troi. ( ) Miles O'Brien preferred a Jamaican coffee blend, double strong, double sweet. ( ) Keiko O'Brien believed he never drank coffee in the afternoon; this formed the basis for Miles' and Julian Bashir's rescue from T'Lani III, only after which did Miles tell his wife that he drank coffee in the afternoon all the time. ( ) In 2372, Constable Odo had a conversation with Garak in the replimat, explaining how he could simulate sharing the dining experience with others (despite not needing food) by "creating" food with his own body and reabsorbing it through a mimicking of eating or drinking, reproducing more if need be. In demonstration, he morphed part of his body into a cup of coffee. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Julian Bashir joked that Jadzia Dax was addicted to coffee. ( ) In 2373, when Rom ordered eggs over easy, bacon and corned beef hash for breakfast, Quark sarcastically suggested that orange juice and coffee would be next, and Rom thought this was a nice idea. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway was well known for her addiction to black coffee (with no milk or sugar). She consistently had a cup first thing in the morning, sometimes in lieu of breakfast ( ), and often refused to start the day without it. She once attempted to give it up, without success. ( ) She also occasionally enjoyed what appeared to be espresso. ( ) By 2377, Neelix was intimately familiar with her standing order, "Coffee, black," as she hadn't changed it in seven years. ( ) However, in an alternate future, Admiral Janeway gave it up in her post- career in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Her first officer, Commander Chakotay, was also known to enjoy coffee on occasion. ( ) Types of coffee * Raktajino (Klingon) * Vulcan mocha (Vulcan) * "Even better than coffee substitute" (Neelix's invention) Iced coffee Iced coffee was essentially cooled coffee served on ice. A Klingon variety, called Raktajino proved a very popular refreshment aboard Deep Space 9. Geordi La Forge enjoyed an iced coffee while investigating the presumed death of Aquiel Uhnari during the year 2369. ( ) Blends of coffee * Firenut * Landras blend * Paris Delight * Paksor Appendices See also *coffeemaker *coffee shop Additional References * * ** ** ** Background information *A deleted scene from revealed that Beverly Crusher was fond of a type of coffee known as a Macchiato. *In a deleted scene from , Ensign Stefan DeSeve tried to request coffee from a replicator but could only remember the name for it as Vorcha'ak. *According to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine collector and archivist Penny Juday, the specific mugs used on Deep Space Nine for coffee and raktajino were fabricated by a local fabricator and the art department used specific colors on the series. The red/burgundy ones were used at Quark's Bar, the green ones in Ops, and the light blue ones in the replimat. ("Secrets of Quark's Bar", DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) *In omitted dialogue from the final draft script of , Jonathan Archer offered Keyla Terrana some coffee one night, while they were at a villa Archer was staying in, on Risa. Keyla was unfamiliar with the beverage, so Archer explained, "It's an Earth drink. I'm sure they'll have something like it here." Lightly, he added, "When people first meet, it's sometimes considered... traditional to have a cup of coffee together." As Keyla didn't want to "break a tradition," Archer decided to order some coffee. When Keyla returned to Archer's villa the next day, she specifically requested "no more coffee" because she had experienced trouble sleeping. Archer apologized and remarked, "The local blend's a lot stronger than I'm used to." Trivia On May 3, 2015, the International Space Station activated the first true zero-gravity Coffeemaker nicknamed the "ISSpresso." Italian Astronaut Samantha Cristoforetti sent out a picture of herself wearing a ''DS9/Voyager'' command uniform without rank device while drinking the inaugural cup in the station's observation module with Janeway's quote as a caption. External links * * de:Kaffee ja:コーヒー nl:Koffie Category:Earth beverages Category:Beverages